Gestures
by GelatinyGellai
Summary: Sometimes, the simplest of gestures give thd most emotion. (This is a YOI Secret Valentines Gift I made. DOMESIC VICTURI FOR THE WIN!)


_**This is for bitterabsence**_

 **Gestures  
** _"Sometimes, it's the simple gestures that give the most feelings."_

 _ **Mornings**_

The sun is already shining them; the birds are chirping from the frosted branches they're perched on, and the temperature St. Petersburg is sporting that day is cold. Not the freezer kind, just the right kind of cold.

On days like these, our favorite skating couple just decides to lie on their shared bed, cuddle, and talk until one of them hears a growling sound or a bark from somewhere around the apartment. Victor usually wakes up first. Being the love sick man he is; he just stares lovingly at the sleeping beauty by his side, then he would ponder on ho w lucky he is to be the object of this man's unconditional affections Overcome with the butterflies in his stomach, he finally grins shamelessly at himself. The silver head would just keep on staring until the Japanese skater wakes up from his good night's sleep then greet Victor in slurry Japanese.

"Ohaio, Vitya…" Yuuri slurs then pecks the Russian on the nose. Not satisfied with his display of emotion, Yuuri would cuddle at the crook of Victor's neck and then murmur more good mornings and an "I love you" in Russian.

On days like these, Victor and Yuuri would just stay in bed with Victor reminding himself of how lucky he is to have met this amazing human being.

 _ **Brunch**_

Victor Nikiforov is well known as the 5-time gold medalist and living legend of the figure skating world. He could even beat a top notch skater's personal best without even breaking a sweat. This is what Yuuri thought of the first time after seeing Victor when he was a mere fan (well, obsessed, infatuated fan that is), but now Victor to Yuuri is a very normal person, in a good way of course. There is one particular title that he feels so amused about, and that is Victor Nikiforov, The Kitchen Wrecker.

Whenever Victor will try to cook—just a simple meal—he would either turn it into coal or injure himself. Thankfully, the injury part doesn't happen that much. The coal part though, it's very frequent, and the black pans are a witness to it. Poor pans

On this particular lazy day, Yuuri wakes up for a second time that morning and realizes he's alone. The spot where his fiancé was supposed to be has already gotten cold and neat. He vaguely remembers snoozing on Victor's chest, and smiled at the thought.

He sits up, but is tackled back onto the sheets by Makkachin.

"Makkachin! That tickles!" he laughs and ruffles the fur of the poodle. Once Makkachin was satisfied with his morning love, Yuuri goes out of the bedroom and smells a certain scent followed by a certain sizzle of food on an oiled pan.

He peeks out of the hall and the scent becomes stronger and more concentrated. His suspicions are confirmed when he saw his fiancé happily chopping bell peppers and swaying to some classical tune. It wasn't the little dance that made him smile though.

Yuuri leaned at the kitchen's door frame and beamed fondly at the heart-shaped potatoes on the napkins. On this particular lazy day—and some days other lazy days—Victor goes back to being the genius Yuuri has idolized and the beautiful man he has fallen for. To sum this morning up, whenever Victor is too much in love, he doesn't realize that his potatoes and anything he chops become heart-shaped and that he could cook a gourmet meal in less than thirty minutes. Well, nonetheless, Yuuri still and will love Victor, Kitchen Wrecker, living legend, and everything in between.

 _ **Afternoon**_

Regardless of how late they wake up, a day does not pass without at least two hours of practice. With the Nationals coming, Yuuri, especially Victor, has to make use of their remaining days to practice. So, right after their brunch, they head out to the practice rink.

Victor knows that Yakov will have his head for being extremely late without a valid reason. But with the beautiful morning he just had, no one can turn his smile upside down. Except Yakov did the exact thing.

The moment the couple steps on the building, the older man makes Victor run around the rink area, repeat his ballet stretches in front of Lilia Baranovskaya (which led Victor to admire his junior more. _Gad. How did Yurio survive eight months with this woman),_ and repeat his short AND free program from the previous GPF five times with only a minute break for each exercise.

When Victor is finally off of Yakov's angry reins, he sits on the bench near the ice and took a break, a long one at that. His mind drifts somewhere, but his eyes wander to the figure on the far side of the ice and noticed it was Yuuri.

Yuuri is practicing his free skate with Lady Lilia by the barrier barking some instructions and pointers. He looks so beautiful and mesmerizing. Victor suddenly remembers Yuuri's record breaking performance and his small smile became a full on grin that beams all the love he feels. He is too much into reminiscing that he didn't notice Yuuri moving out of his sight and didn't hear Yurio calling his name. Yurio had to yell at the silver-head to get his attention

"Oi Victor," Yurio calls softly now, "Yakov's calling you." The teen's absence of his usual angst-y remarks are a sign that what Yakov was about to tell him was important.

Victor scans the premises and spots Yakov talking to Lilia on the same place Yuri was performing earlier. He chooses to cut through the rink to get there faster. He skated past Mila doing stretches and Yurio trying to imitate Mila, and Georgi tearing up with his ear buds on. _Must be his new program,_ Victor thinks to himself.

Once he reached his coach, he expects to be scolded and forced to do some routine for _n_ times, but thankfully he is wrong. Yakov just fills him in with the details of Yuuri's performance and anything he needs to know about his student/fiancé. Yuuri may be Victor's protégé, but Yakov and Lillia unofficially take over whenever Victor is busy practicing his own routines. Plus, the "dad' of the Russian team and the prima ballerina seem to be enjoying a very accepting and obedient student, unlike the ones they really had to coach. Bless Yuuri for moving to St. Petersburg.

Victor's mind drifts off again when Yakov reaches the technical parts technical parts of his fiancé's performance. He is brought back to reality when a hand brushes by his arm then the pinky of the other hand hooked itself around Victor's pinky, forming a loose pinky promise. His heart skips a beat as Yuuri skates past them and gave Victor the warmest of brightest of smiles that makes his eyes look closed and the curve of his smile almost reached his ears. Victor's chest and stomach are instantly filled with warmth and butterflies at that certain smile. It was Victor's proof that he didn't make the wrong decision of inviting Yuuri to live with him here in Russia. Regardless of how tired Victor is at the moment or if his own coach is already reprimanding him for not listening, that particular smile of Yuuri's will cure his sore muscles and lift his spirits up ten-fold.

 _ **Dusk**_

After numerous hours of practice, Yuri is finally dismissed. Who know Victor would reflect the hell he himself experienced with Yakov. Thankfully his fiancé was also drained, so they don't have to extend their practice time, plus he sire misses Makkachin already

The golds, oranges, and blue hues of the sky mixed together to form a standard gradient. The darker shades of oranges and are under the blue then slowly dissoves into a ighter blue. . It actually looked like the king of the day and night realm kissed each other. The ocean perfect makes a very nice

The golds, oranges, and blue hues of the sky mixed together to form a standard gradient. The darker shades of oranges and are under the blue then slowly dissoves into a ighter blue. . It actually looked like the king of the day and night realm kissed each other. The ocean perfect makes a very nice oil painting rendition of the beautiful front of him. Anyone passing the bridge wouldn't be able to move forward unless they admire or take mystic messenger.

That is exactly what Yuuri does. He stops right in the middle of his tracks—which caused Victor to so the same and Worry—and just drank the beauty of the sunset. When Victor spoke up, tears suddenly forms in his tear ducts

"Yuuri, darling. Is there any problem?" Victor asks, worry is evident in his tone.

Yuuri feels something drops off of his chin then realizes he was already crying. Victor's face scrunches up more when tears fell stronger. He manages to smile out of his overwhelming happiness and takes a step back to get a better view of the scenery.

Victor's face is dark against the light of the sunset, but it does not stop him from seeing his disheveled hair and striking blue eyes filled with worry. Yuuri assures his beloved that he's more than fine by reaching up and caresses his cheek.

"Don't worry, Victor. I'm fine. Just overwhelmed with happiness I guess," Yuuri assured him. Victor's expression instantly changes then caresses both Yuuri's cheek and pecks him on the lips.

"I'm glad you feel that way, but c'mon. Makkachin's waiting for us. Let's hurry home. I'm tired too. Yakov practically beat me up with how many times I had to repeat my routine," Victor smiled then pulls Yuuri to the direction of their apartment.

"You go ahead. I want to see the sun set. It looks more beautiful today."

Victor just smiles at what Yuuri says and pulls him to one of the railings and brought his phone out.

"How about this. Let's take a picture and then capture the sunset on time lapse. This way, we could watch the sunset when we feel like it. Hmm?"

Victor always makes a way to make accompany and support Yuuri no matter how outrageous or boring it would be. Yuuri knows that Victor will save any sunset time lapse clip when they get home just to make please him further. That exact same dorkiness is one of the qualities that made him fall for Victor.

 _ **Evening**_

Once they reached the apartment, Victor flops on their living room sofa and pulls out his cellphone to save some sunset pictures and video clips. Yuuri, on the hand, starts to prepare their dinner-katsudon.

Only after fifteen minutes, Victor filled his Youtube account with offline videos of sunsets ans sunrises. He plans to show them to Yuuri, but stopped halfway when he heard melodic singing coming from the kitchen. He peeps, head first then confirms that it was indeed his fiance, but what intrigues him is the song choice. It wasn't the usual songs he usually plays on their speakers. Sure, his taste varies, but this particular one has the most sentimental value on his beloved's voice.

"~~ _There'l be no more darkness when you believe in yourself. You are unstoppable~~_ "

Victor didn't notice that he had his cellphone on record and after a minute, it instantly posts the video of Yuuri singing. But when he finally does, he does this squawk and barges into the kitchen to show Yuuri the video he accidentally posted.

Being the understanding person Yuuri Katsuki is, he first scolds his fiance about eavesdropping and surprises, _especially when I'm holding a knife. God Victor. I might kill you._ Victor, being the man child between them, apologizes by throwing himself on the smaller man (Note: The knife has been put down.) and rubs his face all over his chest.

Once they reach their apartment, Yuuri will have some sort of personality shift from the shy, yet skilled, skater to the doting and nagging mom, and honestly Victor doesn't care. He just wants Yuuri. Everything he has and has to offer. He is, afterall, the one who never ceases to amaze Victor.

 **Extra: Valentine's Day**

Simple gestures and statements of love thrive every single day for the two skaters, but on one day each year, both of them go a little bit extra. In Victor's case, more extra than he already is. Here's the thing though, neither Yuuri's nor Victor's plan pushed through. Yuuri wasn't able to finish the knitting project he started months ago, and Victor wasn't able to cook a very gourmet version of katsudon. The meat became as hard and as dark as coal. So none of them have something very special to give. They'll just stay home too for Valentine's.

So, six in the evening, Victor and Yuri and Makkachin are in the living room, watching their past performances and some the videos Victor saved. Their dinner was Chinese take-out because none of them aren't in the mood to cook anyway. Plus, Chinese things already have some sort of sentimental value thanks to what happened to the Cup of China. From the start, they may have cooked a Chinese dish of order from outside.

They were happily bundled in a blanket when the Aria of Stay Close to Me played. Victor's version goes on screen first then Yuuri's is next.

When the first few notes played, Victor stood from his cozy spot and started dancing his routine. The clip finished and Yuuri knows exactly Victor was planning. So, Yuuri stood up and danced beside Victor when the Duetto plays.

Since they aren't on the ice, the dance became some sort of a slow dance. Yuuri caresses Victor's face gently. Victor dipping Yuuri slowly. Then for their last pose, Victor kissed Yuuri sweetly and greeted, "Happībarentaindē, ai."

Yuuri beamed and kissed Victor again and also said, "Dnem Svyatogo Valentina ", Lyubov'."


End file.
